Hermione Can't Draw
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Based on A Very Potter Musical Sequel Act 1 Part 8. Malfoy thinks that Hermione can't draw, and the rest of the class starts singing a song Harry made up. Funny times. One shot. My first HP Fanfic.


Hermione Can't Draw!

**Based on the part in A VERY POTTER MUSICAL SEQUEL ACT 1 PART 8.**

**I put this under Harry Potter. My first HP Fanfic. I changed Lupin to Snape in this. Everything is owned by Starkid Productions and J.K Rowling.I had so much fun writing this.**

**Bubble**

"Hey Potter, Potter," whispered Draco Malfoy to Harry one day in Potions class.

"What Malfoy?" snapped Harry.

"I drew a picture of you," he said simply, and he passed a piece of paper to Harry.

Harry opened it up, and looked.

It was a very badly drawn Harry in his Quiddich robes getting hit in the head with a Quaffle by Malfoy on his broom.

Harry suppressed an urge to sigh.

Hermione looked over at the picture and said, "What is that rubbish?"

Harry grinned, "A picture Malfoy drew of me getting hit in the head with a Quaffle."

Hermione just shook her head, "It's childish," she muttered.

Harry nodded back towards Malfoy who was grinning.

"Having a right good time, aren't we?" he commented motioning to the picture. Besides him Goyle and Crabbe laughed.

Harry just rolled his eyes while Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"Come off it Malfoy, it's not even that good!"

Malfoy's face slackened, and he slammed both hands down on his table and came over to Harry, and Hermione's table.

Meanwhile Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus watched from the next table with amused expressions.

"Not that good?" challenged Malfoy, "Let's see you try to draw something better, huh you little Mud-"

"HEY!" shouted Ron standing up his face red.

They all looked at him, and even Snape, who was ignoring all of this, glanced up from his book, and then glanced back down shaking his head.

"YEAH HERMAN! Let's see you draw something RIGHT now in front of everybody!" said Ron with a demanding expression on his face.

Hermione looked shocked, and confused. She gave Ron, and Malfoy a glare.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

Harry hid his smile, "Hey guys, stop it. This isn't gonna prove anything."

Hermione smiled at him, until he started to sing.

"Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books so she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how to draw book. Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads book so she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how to draw book. Hermione can't draw-" the singing eventually faded as everyone realized that Snape was standing over their shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I do not allow singing in my classroom," he stated slowly.

Ron stood up and exclaimed, " OH YEAH? Well why don't you sing something right now in front of everybody!"

Snape narrowed his eyes, and Ron slowly got back into his seat.

As soon as his back was turned the students began singing.

"Snape can't sing. Snape can't sing. Snape cannot sing. He only reads books so he cannot sing, even if he's reading a how to sing book-"

The singing again stopped when Snape whirled around and stared at all of them.

"Must I remind you all that Ms. Granger cannot draw?" he said with a smile as he went back to his desk.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Malfoy.

Once again the singing started up.

"Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books so she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how to draw book. Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermoine cannot draw. She only reads books so she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how to draw book. Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw!"

The bell rang and they were still singing, and by now everyone had joined in the singing except Hermione.

Even Snape as he passed by her desk seeing as she was the last one to leave, was humming the tune to Harry's song.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Ms. Granger?" he said with a crooked smile as he left, still humming.

"I can too draw," said Hermione defensively to herself as she packed up her stuff and headed out the door.

In the classroom she left behind a picture perfect drawing of Ron on her desk. It was shaded nicely, and was full of details. She had captured him so well.

But no one in Hogwarts knew that Hermione could draw, and no one will.

Not even Ron.

THE END


End file.
